


Sometimes I don't say the right things (though I try)

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, coot jishler, this is lowkey rly coot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't say the right things, though, neither does Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I don't say the right things (though I try)

**Author's Note:**

> i never write cute stuff, so here you go.

Tyler's always the one to ruin a date.

With Brendon, it was "are you going to kill me?" It wasn't Tyler's fault that he was paranoid, he'd just read too many bad-date experiences where the date was a serial killer aiming to disbody him in an alley.

With Patrick it was, "I just feel a lot, ya know? I like being sad, it helps me understand life and make it that much more bearable," Patrick uncomfortably 'went to the bathroom' and never came back.

And with many more, it was "so, how long have you been single for?", "so was I an accidental right swipe?", "How's Grindr going for you?", and many, many more fuck ups that could of been completely avoided had Tyler stopped being so awkward and kept his mouth shut.

And then there was Josh. He wasn't like the rest, he didn't come in some button up, he greeted Tyler in a Pink Floyd tee and black skinnies. Josh was the one to potentially screw up the date with a "you look nervous" and a smirk.

Tyler's eyes widened, "should I be?"

"No! I just haven't seen anyone so nervous around me."

"It's just, I screwed up all my other dates, and you're really cute, and I just don't wanna screw up my chances with a really cool guy like you," he looked up through his lashed and looked back down at his glass of water, watching the condensation roll down the glass in forms of small drops as he chewed his lip.

"Hey, I've screwed up a lot too," Josh smiled, Tyler noticing and _good god did this boy bleach his teeth?_

"You have a really nice smile," Tyler blurted, immediately regretting his words. Josh's smile just got bigger, making his nose and the corners of his eyes crinkle up, _how could this boy get prettier?_

"You're really cool Tyler. I'd like to go on some more dates, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, totally."

The next few dates, they both opened up to each other more and more. Josh took Tyler to a concert (which turned into a panic attack for Tyler and Josh just took him to a further place, away from the crowd but close enough to hear the music. They danced together at one point, Tyler recalls), Tyler taking him to the movies (they got kicked out for laughing too loud in a horror movie, of all things), they both agreed on a picnic in the park (they got rained out, which was bullshit because it was the middle of July), and once Tyler was comfortable enough with Josh, he agreed to going to Josh's house and simply listening to him play his drums (his roommate was in the room next door getting laid- loudly). Not once did Josh ever judge Tyler, though he did frequently apologize for their 'bad dates'. They weren't bad; they were imperfect, and Tyler didn't feel the need to have a perfect date, because he was with someone he genuinely liked and they didn't even mention their oddities, they just laughed about them and continued on with their day.

There was something pure about Josh, as there was with all people who had as big of a grin as his and as many band shirts as him, and as many pairs of shoes he had (97 and counting). Josh wasn't the type get embarrassed or judge people or even give people an odd glance. He didn't ever get nervous, he messed up and he knew it, he embraced his differences because he wasn't looking for acceptance. He was simple and that was amazing.

The day Josh proposed his words scarred tyler's brain tissue with every word.

"Sometimes I don't say the right things, though I try, but you don't either. I know I'm not the same as other people, and again, neither are you. But I think we'd make a perfect and awkward mess."

Of course Tyler said yes.


End file.
